This multidisciplinary training program based in the Sol Sherry Thrombosis Research Center, and Departments of Biochemistry, Physiology, Pharmacology, Microbiology and Immunology, Biology, and the Fels Institute for Cancer Research and Molecular Biology, provides a rich and varied research environment for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees as well as short-term medical student trainees and post-baccalaureate students. The goal is to develop highly competent investigators capable of performing and eventually directing clinical and basic research in thrombosis, hemostasis, and vascular biology. Multi-department participation provides trainees with a choice of directions in which to continue and extend the scope of their research while remaining highly focused in their goals. Trainees are exposed to a wide variety of perspectives, ideas, and methodologies that can be utilized in their dissertation research, postdoctoral training and careers as investigators. Research training, primarily of the preceptor type, with active participation of Research Advisory Committees of the graduate students, integrates research faculty in various disciplines to emphasize application of modern techniques toward the solution of important problems related to hemostatic, thrombotic, and vascular disorders. Rigorous training is provided in such disciplines as cell and molecular biology, biochemistry, and immunology in the solution of problems in coagulation, platelet physiology, vascular biology and inflammation. Predoctoral students must complete a rigorous series of graduate courses giving them a thorough background in basic science disciplines. First-year students must complete broad didactic graduate courses followed by more specialized and detailed second level courses, followed by advanced elective courses, seminars by outside speakers and faculty, and by journal club participation. Students are also required to complete rotations in laboratories with diverse interests to expose them to various methodologies and experimental approaches. Applicants for the predoctoral program must have a Bachelor's degree from an accredited institution and must have a solid background in the biological and chemical sciences, including the successful completion of advanced courses (e.g., biochemistry or immunology). Previous research experience is desirable. Only full-time students are accepted. Grade point average, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, and an interview are all important criteria. Postdoctoral applicants must have received a Ph.D., M.D., or D.V.M. degree. Each training program will depend on past research and educational experience. State-of-the-art equipment and services are available within and outside of the Center.